God Oc
by Mar1992
Summary: bio of my god oc


Tier: 0

Name: The Creator

Gender: Inapplicable. Is perceived as both male and female, as it is in fact all things.

Age: Inapplicable

Species: Inapplicable

Appearance: Inapplicable. He differs to those that look at him.

Personality: The Creator has a calm, peaceful personality. He is shown to be very well-mannered, always speaking and behaving respectfully to all around him.

Classification: Transcendent Deity, Supreme Being

Attack Pontency: True Infinity

Speed: Omnipresence

Lifting Strength: Irrelevant

Striking Strength: True Infinity

Durability: True Infinity

Stamina: Infinite

Range: Irrelevant

Standard Equipment: None

Intelligence: Omniscience

Weaknesses: None

Powers and Abilities:

Omnipotence: (Has unlimited Power, this meaning he can achieve and do absolutely anything without any limit or condition, including the impossible and logically impossible, like "bigger than infinity" or "making a squared circle". He is the one and only, is fundamentally invincible, completely immune to all other powers, and able to defeat the combined might of all creation and its mightiest beings just by wanting it, without the slightest effort) (This includes:

Omniarch - Rule all things.

Omnicompetence - Handle all situations or matters.

Hypercompetence - Be absolutely skilled in every possible field.

Omnifarious - Take on any and all existing forms, shapes, varieties, or kinds.

Omnificence - Create anything and everything from nothing.

Almighty Object Manifestation - Create artifacts of nigh limitless power.

Omnireplication - Duplicate anything.

Omnilingualism - Decipher and speak any language.

Omnilock - Exist outside of everything.

Freedom - Be absolute free of any boundaries, even from destiny.

Omnipresence - Be everywhere in existence at once.

Omniscience - Know everything and anything.

Enlightenment - Possess full comprehension of the omniverse.

Omni-Senses - Possess senses enhanced to omniversal scale.

Complete Arsenal - Have every power.

All Omnipotent Powers.

Absolute Change - Change anything.

Absolute Condition - Have the ultimate levels of strength, speed, intellect, etc.

Absolute Existence - Total control over their own existence.

Absolute Force Manipulation - Control, create, shape and destroy all forces.

Absolute Restoration - Restore everything back to their natural state.

Absolute Will - The power to control/manipulate anything and be totally unstoppable.

Almighty Magic - The power to use magic that is able to accomplish anything.

Almighty Law Creation - Create and control the law that is unbreakable and is the Alpha law.

Almighty Replication - Replicate all powers.

Almighty Science - Control almighty/omnipotent science.

Alpha Reality - Rewrite the laws of reality without limit.

Amortality - The user is beyond life and death.

Absolute Immortality - Total, absolute immortality.

Boundary Manipulation - Complete control of all boundaries.

Causality Manipulation - Complete control of the cause/effect relation.

Concept Manipulation - Create/manipulate/erase all Concepts.

Cycle Manipulation - Manipulate the cycles of existence (creation, existence, destruction).

Definition Manipulation - Manipulate how anything/everything is defined.

Destruction - Destroy anything and everything.

Apocalyptic Force Manipulation - Control the final force.

Existence Manipulation - Manipulate the entirety of existence itself.

Primordial Force Manipulation - Manipulate the prime force.

Existential Plane Manipulation - Manipulate all planes of existence.

Grand Design Construction - Creating, sorting, preserving the universe.

Logic Manipulation - Control and defy logic without limit and achieve any impossible feat.

Maximum Quintessential Control - Control infinite amounts of spiritual force.

Meta Power Manipulation - Create, control and delete powers on an infinite level.

Meta Ability Creation - Can create whatever power one wants with no limits.

Power Augmentation - Can increase and amplify special abilities to infinite power-levels.

Power Immunity - Be immune to any and all external powers and effects.

Power Link - Manipulate the power link.

Meta Probability Manipulation - Control all possibilities.

Metaphysics Manipulation - Control the aspects of metaphysics.

Metapotence - Do whatever one wishes regardless of justification.

Nonexistence - Completely erase any kind of existence.

Omega Reality - Decide the end fate of of all reality.

Omni-Embodiment - Be embodiment of Everything.

Omni-Negation - Negate and nullify everything.

Omnicide - Kill all life at once.

Omnifabricating - Invent anything with varying capabilities.

Omniverse Manipulation - Control all universes.

Origin Manipulation - Manipulate the origin of all that is.

Paradox Manipulation - Override the laws of reality, logic and common sense.

Pataphysics Manipulation - Control the aspects of pataphysics.

Perspective Manipulation - Manipulate the Perspective.

Perfection (Existential Perfection/Perfection Embodiment) - User is absolutely flawless, perfection itself.

Physical Godhood - Break and bend all scientific laws and concepts.

Power Anchoring - User's powers are immune to all alterations.

Preservation - Preserve Everything.

Prime Being - Be the beginning of everything and every species.

Separation - Separate/Divide Everything.

Singularity - Absolutely one of a kind.

Supernatural Manipulation - Control everything supernatural.

Totality Manipulation - Rule/Control/Preserve/Create/Destroy all Totality.

Ultimate Invincibility - Be absolutely invincible.

Unimind - Be one with all minds.

Unity - Be one with all and be everything.

Universal Irreversibility - Actions cannot be stopped or reversed.

Omni-Creator - Power to be the Omnipotent Creator of all Verses

Relative Appearance Alteration- ability to have an appearance that differs to those that look at them.

Monotheistic Deity Physiology - Power to use the abilities of the Supreme Being.

Non Created Physiology - The power to possess the powers and traits of a non created being.


End file.
